warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyekka Master
|faction = Grineer |planet = Grineer Asteroid Grineer Forest Grineer Galleon Grineer Sealab Grineer Settlement Grineer Shipyard Orokin Derelict Orokin Moon |type = Heavy Unit |weapon = |abilities = Summon Hyekka Firebomb |clonedflesh = 650 |baseexperience = 150 |codex_scans = 5 |unprotectedbodyparts = }} The Hyekka Master is a Grineer unit who can summon Hyekka, vicious Kavat variants that will attack their master's enemies. Tactics * The Hyekka Master likes to stay slightly at range from enemies, using her summoned Hyekka to charge while she fires her from a distance. * She has three distinct animations for attacks, summoning/commanding Hyekka, firing her Ignis, and throwing a bomb. ** When telling her Hyekka to attack, she swings her arm in a circle and points in the direction of the enemy. This is a fairly long animation, giving an opening for attack. Staggering her will stop the animation, but the Hyekka will still attack the target. ** When firing the Ignis, she will strafe around opponents, much like a Heavy Gunner. She fires randomly and swings her arm around, covering a large area but not hitting the initial target much. ** When throwing a firebomb, she will slightly pause and use her hand that is not holding the Ignis to attack. The bomb looks much like a Latcher but explodes on contact with an enemy or environmental object. *** The bombs will leave behind an area of fire, much like the Battle Damage/Self-Destruct Environmental Hazards. This lasts for a short period of time and will damage all enemy units while not affecting her allies or herself. The field also has a guaranteed fire proc on whoever steps within it, which refreshes while the subject continues to linger within the field. *** Previously, ''all ''units - her allies, Hyekka and even herself - were affected by this attack, until later patches addressed this. This bug still persists in Invasion missions where Grineer are the allied faction. * Hyekka Masters will replace their Hyekka very quickly upon their death, summoning between two and four Hyekka. This is usually followed by their animation to send the Hyekka to attack a target. * Hyekka Masters have highly sophisticated sensors that allow them to hunt and tame Feral Kavat, which have natural invisibility. As such, they are capable of detecting enemies with stealth, adding a further danger to some missions. Notes * They were added into the game with . * It has been proven that Hyekka Masters' base armor is a lot higher than 200. The data from the codex is incorrect. * Hyekka Masters purposely swirl their Ignis around when firing. While this increases the cone at which they hit players, it also dramatically reduces the chance of players being incinerated instantly from nowhere, which is a common grievance of the Scorch. Tips * For those hunting down Hyekka Masters (either for a Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment Blueprint or the Sands of Inaros Quest), Helene, Saturn has a high spawn rate. Trivia * In Devstream 61 this enemy was referred to as Crazy Cat Lady. * Hyekka Masters can occasionally be heard whistling the song 'Three Blind Mice'. Media Hyekka Master concept art.jpg / Firebomb |clonedflesh = 650 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 5 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Nightwatch Hyekka Master= / Firebomb Arc Trap |clonedflesh = 650 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 |mod_drops = None }} |header = Variants }} Bugs *Hyekka spawned under a led Hyekka Master will become hostile again when the duration ends or if the Hyekka Master dies even when Mind Control is still in effect. *Hyekka under the effects of a Vauban's ability will become untargetable by normal means, leaving them nigh-invulnerable while suspended in the air. *Hyekka Masters spawned by can damage players with their Ignis and by their fire patches. Much like for over 3 months Tar-Mutalist MOAs and Swarm-Mutalist MOAs spawned by SOTD would damage and slow allies. See also *Drahk Master - A similar unit that controls Drahk *Hyekka - The cat-like animal controlled by the Hyekka Master Patch History *Reduced the damage of the Hyekka Master’s flamethrower. *Introduced. }} es:Maestra Hyekka Category:Update 18 Category:Enemies Category:Grineer